Meet Apollo
by Milkamoo97
Summary: "I've conquered Goddesses on an international level so these mortal hotties will be eating out of my hand in no time. Girls with attitude, love 'em. Girls with boyfriends even better. Guess I know what...or rather whom I'm be doing semester"


**Meet Apollo**

**One Shot**

**Hello, just to let you know that this one shot does not have a particular order so after the little line it is a completely different story to do with Apollo hehe, hope you like and please review! Also if I get positive feedback on this one i'll do one for the other Gods/Goddesses. Also some lines (including the summary) have been taken from Degrassi ahaa **

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own anything**

I am the Sun God so it is needless to say that I am hot. Nobody would be able to resist me, but you know what they say about the sun, wear protection or you'll get burned in the end.

* * *

My next flame is going to be the ever so perky, Miss Solace. As the God of Prophecy I can see a childbirth in her future. Or I can in my vision anyway- lets' just hope that my dear, dear stepmother will be kind to her when the time comes.

The Huntresses of Artemis. They may be off limits to other males but to me I'm just being a good big brother and checking up on my little sister whilst simultaneously checking out her new recruits. Maybe I could even convince some of them to leave the hunt- of course it wouldn't be the first time that has happened because of me.

"Apollo what are you doing here?" Artemis sighed.

"Just checking up on you little sis"

_That's what I want you to think._

"How many times do I have to tell you?! I'm older than you!" she shouted.

_Hmmm… lets' keep this argument going so I can continue staring at the blushing girl standing by the lake…_

* * *

"Hey Perce!" I shouted cheerily to the figure sitting down on the beach "How's my favourite little cousin doing?"

"It depends" he answered.

"What do you mean by that?"

"It means that if you don't have a favour or a quest for me to do then I am great and willing to chat but if you do then…I am in a foul mood and you should just leave me alone" he answered.

"Come on cousin, it's only a small favour" I told him.

He sighed "What is it?"

I smiled "I've been extremely bored lately and I need you to help me find a date"

"What? Don't you have enough children already?"

"I didn't say it _had_ to be female" I shrugged

"Charming Lord Apollo" he scoffed.

"So you'll help?" I asked hopefully

"Sure, whatever" he agreed "I've got nothing better to do"

"Great!" I exclaimed pulling him up and leading him to the sun chariot which was in it's form of the maserati. "How about we make things more interesting?"

Percy gulped and I started the car "How so?"

"Well how about, if I don't have a date by the time I set the sun, _you_ have to come on a date with me" I smirked.

"What? NO!"

"Come on Perce, it won't be that bad" I reassured him "Some people would be flattered if I suggested a date"

"I don't want to go on a date with you! Plus I'm still with Annabeth" he lied.

"Well you better find me a date then" I said smugly "Also just a heads up I'm the God of Truth so I know that you were lying and the _whole_ of Olympus knows that you and Anniebell broke up last week"

"Darn it" he muttered.

Percy dragged me around parks, shopping centres and even a museum he must be getting desperate. We ended up a cafe getting some coffee and Percy was losing his patience.

"What about the waitress, I bet she would love to go on a date with you" he suggested.

I looked over at the waitress pretending to consider it. She was pretty, she has long brown hair tied back up in a bun, with a few loose strands framing her face. She had delicate chocolate brown eyes but she was no match to the person sitting in front of me. Black, shaggy hair and sea green eyes which could make butter melt in an instant. Man was Poseidon going to be angry if I ever declared that I had a crush on his little boy.

"Nah, she's not my type" I dismissed but mentally made a note of her for when I next get bored.

"Are you doing this on purpose?" he demanded.

"Doing what?" I asked innocently.

"Please Apollo, we both know that you would shag anything that shows a bit of interest in you. So are you doing this just to drive me crazy and make me go on a date with you?" he replied.

"Percy, I'm offended" I told him pretending to sound hurt "I'd never do that, I am a gentleman I'll have you know, I do take others feelings into account"

"Oh yeah, sure you do" he said sarcastically.

"And what is that supposed to mean?" I asked dangerously.

"Nothing" he sighed throwing some money next to his half drunk coffee cup "Lets' just go"

I stood up and threw some money on the table and picking up his. I put his money back in his pocket and gestured for him to walk out.

"What was that for? I paid" he told me.

"I know but I felt bad because I'm making you do this, so I thought that you shouldn't have to buy your own coffee…especially when it looks like you didn't enjoy it very much" I smiled.

"Thanks" he replied "And it was alright…I just prefer blue coffee"

"Okay then I'll keep that in mind….anyway where to next?" I asked.

"I honestly don't know…we could try the mall again before it closes" he suggested.

"Or we could stop this, I set the sun early and you just come on a date with me?" I offered "I mean I doubt we'll find anyone in ten minutes"

"Nope, I don't back down from a challenge"

He ran ahead of me into the mall and I followed closely behind, he pointed to girls and guys who I had already denied and some new ones. Sunset was nearing and I was getting bored. So I pulled Percy out of the mall and back into the car ready to set the sun.

"Ready for our date Perce?"

* * *

After one of our many meetings on Olympus I decided to talk to my partner in crime, Hermes.

"You know despite the whole 'whose older' dispute, you and Artemis do have a good relationship, considering that she despises guys. How do you do it?" Hermes asked.

"You see Hermes, although my dear sister is a maiden goddess she still manages to attract filth" I replied.

"What he means to say is that I am a magnet for dirtbags, also known as the male population" Artemis said coming into our conversation.

"No matter where we have lived…Rome" she continued

"Greece, Manhattan" I added

"So we have a deal" Artemis said.

"I keep the flies of her…"

"And I keep his dirty little secrets" she smiled walking away.

"The ones she knows about anyway" I smirked.

* * *

I strolled into the Big House and up to Rachel's room where I could tell that she had been drawing due to the fact that paper was _everywhere_ leading up to her room.

"Rachel!" I greeted happily "How's my favourite oracle today?"

"I'm your only oracle" she stated.

"Doesn't mean you're not my favourite" I winked "Bless Delphi she tried her best but she doesn't match up to you"

"Sure Lord Apollo" she sighed.

"Come on Rach, you can call me Apollo. I think we've reached that stage my little oracle" I smiled.

"Only if you stop calling me your little oracle!" she demanded.

"Jeez Rach, what's got you in a bad mood? Is it this room?" I asked and sat down on her bed. I carried on talking before she could respond "Yes I suppose that it is, hey! We should get Chiron to let us redecorate it! That would be fun"

"I'm sure he'll let you do whatever you want L- Apollo" she told me.

"Yeah you're right- although if it were entirely up to me I would have suggested a cave with purple curtains and a game room!" my eyes lit up in excitement.

"You've said before" she nodded "But it's not about my room Apollo…it's these visions or prophecies. I'm getting them in school whenever my friends ask me a question and it's starting to freak me out, not to mention them"

"Ah, you'll get used to them. But I'm glad that we've sorted the main problem out…now I'll ask Chiron for permission to redecorate your room. Can't have my favourite little oracle upset. But first I have some godly duties that I need to do" I told her "Bye!"

"Wait Lord Apollo!" she shouted but I had already teleported away brainstorming some ideas for her new room.

* * *

Everybody in the meeting on Olympus had resorted to fighting out their views whereas I had resorted to my iPod. No way was I about to get caught up in some petty argument. Unless it was against my little sister in which I need to claim that I am older than her. I saw that everybody had returned to their seats but I kept my earbuds in. My opinion normally doesn't count during these meetings anyway.

What I didn't realise was my father, Hermes and Artemis screaming my name until Artemis yanked out my earbuds.

"OW!"

"Why do you insist on listening to music, we are discussing a very important matter here" Artemis scolded.

"I know that" I replied childishly.

"Ok then Apollo, what were we discussing?" Zeus questioned.

I panicked for a second and replied "….A very important matter?"

Zeus sighed "That is it, I am fed up with you not listening during these meetings Apollo. It's time for you to take some responsibility"

"What do you mean? Is rising and setting the sun not an important enough responsibility?" I challenged.

"Not that kind of responsibility doofus" Artemis told me.

"Ok Apollo, you will be…training the children down at Camp Half Blood in order to prepare them for the upcoming war" Zeus told me.

"WHAT?!" I shouted "Why?"

"Because I said so" Zeus replied.

"Fine" I scowled and slumped down in my chair.

"You begin tomorrow"

The next morning after rising the sun I made my way to Camp Half Blood. Barely anybody was around, sure it was only half six but still, lazy demigods. I would have at least expected my children to be up and training, this is definitely one thing I shall have to change during my time here. I waltzed into my cabin and saw all of my children.

"WAKEY WAKEY!" I shouted causing everybody to jump and a few to bring out their weapons.

"Hello all of my dear children, why are you sleeping in so late?" I inquired.

"Dad? What are you doing here?" my son Will asked.

"Good question dear boy, I am here because I am helping all the campers train" I smiled.

"Aw, that's nice Dad" one of my daughters asked from under her covers "But why so early?"

"Early? You call this early?" I laughed "I have been up since five! Now everybody get up and get ready"

They all stared at me like I was mad and then proceeded to hide under the covers.

"Seriously guys?" I asked "Lets' go"

I tugged the covers off the nearest beds to me and then done the same to everybody round the room.

"Ok get up _now _or I will…restrict your…..campfire privileges" I warned.

"Fine" they all grumbled.

"Ok then…but if you do get up you can hep me wake up the other campers…in whatever fashion you like" I sang.

At this they all jumped up, some muttering on getting revenge on the Ares campers, some (mostly girls) planning on spilling water on Percy so his shirt would cling to his 'washboard' abs, and others planning to prank the Hermes cabin as revenge. For some reason I was getting a _very _bad feeling about this. I shrugged it off and went round to the cabins which my offspring were not attacking. After some grumbles and a few curse words from certain campers, I managed to gather everybody outside the Big House. By this time it was half seven, a perfectly good hour wasted.

"Why were we woken so early? And why were we woken in the way that we were?" Clarisse demanded with questionable substances drenching her from head to toe.

"Yeah, I mean I love water but I didn't like having girls drench the shirt I was wearing and steal all of my other ones…not to mention I think one of them groped me in my sleep" Percy shuddered still shirtless with half the camp drooling over him.

"And all our pranks were turned back on us!" The Stoll twins complained.

"Ok everybody, just to answer you question as to why I am here- well I have some exciting news- I'm helping in training all of you!" I cheered.

"Lord Apollo, nobody asked as to why you were here…we asked why we were up so early" a child of Demeter told me.

"Yeah, well I think I'm a bit more important than that….and starting tomorrow _everybody _will be waking up at half six _no complaints" _I told them.

"But we need our beauty sleep! This doesn't just happen naturally you know!" A child of Aphrodite shouted at me

"Oh darling believe me _I know_, you spend hours with your designer make up instead of showing your natural side" I replied "So now no more complaints and if you complain let me just remind you that I am a God"

"Umm..Lord Apollo, why are you here..sure you said you've come to help train us but..why?" that girl…Annabeth asked.

"To be honest with you, Father Zeus told me that I need to take more responsibility so I have been sent down to help you. And really is there anybody better than me to help teach you archery?" I asked.

"Well there is Lady Artemis…" a camper at the back said but stopped his sentence once an arrow shot past his head.

"Well now that we've got that cleared up, lets' get to archery"

**So, what did you think? Hehe I know its a bit random but I hope that you like it :') Please review! I have thought of some others to do with the Gods and Goddesses if you want me to put up any more :') hehe also please check out my other story **_**Like Fools And Horses **_**:') **

**Until the next time mi amigos :') **


End file.
